Hinges for connecting cabinet doors to cabinets per se are a well known and common expedient. Many hinge arrangements have been devised over the years, including hinge constructions employed with face frame cabinets.
The following patents and materials are believed to be representative of the current state of the prior art in this field: U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,200, issued Nov. 26, 1991, U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,539, issued Nov. 3, 1987, U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,287, issued Apr. 30, 1996, U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,290, issued Jan. 24, 1989, U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,141, issued Aug. 15, 1989, U.S. Pat. No. 5,327,616, issued Jul. 12, 1994, U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,297, issued Dec. 27, 1994, U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,165, issued Apr. 28, 1992, U.S. Pat. No. RE. 36,213, issued Jun. 1, 1999, U.S. Pat. No. RE. 30,717, issued Aug. 25, 1981, U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,077, issued Oct. 1, 1991, U.S. Pat. No. 4,615,072, issued Oct. 7, 1986, U.S. Pat. No. 4,517,706, issued May 21, 1985, U.S. Pat. No. 4,698,877, issued Oct. 13, 1987, U.S. Pat. No. 5,392,493, issued Feb. 28, 1995, U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,296, issued Nov. 26, 1996, U.S. Pat. No. 5,103,532, issued Apr. 14, 1992, U.S. Pat. No. 4,704,766, issued Nov. 10, 1987, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,006, issued Dec. 11, 1990. A frameless cabinet door hinge is closed in German Offenlegungsschrift DE 4405349A1. Other hinges of some degree of relevance are shown in pages 93 and 112-114 of the 1998 Charles McMurray Catalog.
The above-identified prior art does not disclose or suggest the combination of structural elements disclosed and claimed herein.